


Finger Joints

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Tyrest gave Pharma a new set of hands.
Relationships: Pharma/Tyrest
Kudos: 3





	Finger Joints

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 13, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Pharma felt his air-intakes lock and sputter when Tyrest kissed the joint at the tip of his fingers. 

“I know they can’t compare to what you lost, but I do hope these are working for you?” Tyrest asked, kissing a second.

Pharma’s intakes continued to hitch at the delicate caress from such a large and imposing figure. Everything about Tyrest from his judge’s crown to the decorative wings on his back shouted “large! Threatening!” and yet–he could be so gently. Simply holding Pharma’s hand in his, and kissing his fingers.

“They’re better,” Pharma sputtered out, tensing his fingers. “They’re new, and far more sensitive and with so much more ability.”

Tyrest kissed Pharma on the cheek. His face stayed there, next to Pharma, close and warm. “I’m glad. I’d hate to continue holding and adoring hands that caused you distress.”

“A gift from you?” Pharma asked, nuzzling their cheeks just so together. “Never.”


End file.
